Danielle "D.J." Jason
Name: Danielle “D. J.” Jason Gender: Female Age: Seventeen Hometown: Saffron City Hobbies and Interests: Films and Movie Making, Pokémon Battles, Computers, Writing. Appearance: Standing at 5’ 9” and weighing 150 lb, she has a medium-large build. Her skin is a pale white, and her long brown hair is usually tied up in a ponytail. Hazel eyes are usually framed with wire-thin glasses. Her face is round and rosy with slightly large eyes and mouth. Her main attire consists of her wearing a large-fitting longarmed purple top with long blue jeans. A silver chain can be seen around her neck, and she usually wears brown boots on her feet. She always carries around her khaki satchel, which contains all of her items for being on the road, as well as her pokéballs for her Pokémon which are attached to the front by a strap. Biography: Danielle is the second daughter of Crystal and Thomas Jason, the first Johanna being two years older than her. The Jasons live in suburbia, both parents working at Silph Co., the mother in marketing, the father in accounting. Johanna is a Pokémon Trainer, who left home when she was 13 for her journey. She likes to always do stuff, and can rarely be seen not having something in her hands. Enthusiastic, D. J. will take a project head on almost recklessly and will not rest until it is done. She is also a bit of a ham, usually using over-the-top dialogue and gutso to encourage others. If possible, she prefers to keep her Pokémon out of their balls, so she can talk to them while on the road. The nickname D. J. came about at school, with two Danielle’s being in the same class. After months of the two of them responding to the same name, the members of the class decided to rename the two of them by just using their initials instead. The name stuck, and years on, she is still known as D. J. to her friends and family. At school, she immediately became ingrossed into books and stories, and was able to read and write early on in life. She gained an interest in fiction stories, especially ones with action or were scary, and this grew with her, eventually writing (admittedly bad as she was 7 years old at the time) stories about faraway places with her battling evil with her Pokémon. This would eventually grow when her parents brought home a company present of a camcorder, which D. J. would promptly play around with, leading to her love of filming and movies. Watching various movies, she would then try to replicate that on the camera, leaving to a serious injury when she tried to jump off of the kitchen table and landed on her arm. She also “helped” with making home videos when they went on vacation. Rather than take her sisters footsteps, she decided to continue school. She went through well, managing to top English and Media Studies. Most of the time she would be found in the library, reading the newest novel, filming one of her friends playing a game, or editing a photo shot in the computer labs. Here she also found an interest in Pokémon battles, being able to fight like they did like her heroes on paper or the big screen, as well as see the world around her. Now she has graduated. D. J. has decided to go on a Pokémon journey to live out the life of what she has only read in books, and with camera in hand, intends to film it all from start to finish. After receiving a starter, her sister arrived to see her go, with a surprise of a Pokémon she had caught a few days ago, but was too weak to train up for Johanna. Hearing of a novice tournament in a town further away, and figuring that this could be the best place to start her journey, she set off, catching her first Pokémon on the way. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None